Bloody Tourniquet
by hyperactivekonoichi
Summary: "You smell kind of good…" I'm not sure whether he meant my blood or the cheap perfume my dad got me, but both seem equally as terrifying. Shikixoc
1. First night

The car slowly came to a stop while I looked out the window with little interest. Once the car came to a complete halt, I came to the realization that we have arrived at Cross Academy, the school or the elite, privileged- and most importantly the school I'll be attending from now on.

I brushed my jet black bangs out of my eyes so I could get a better look of the school. It was big, probably six times the size of my old school, or any school I've ever attended before. One thing I noticed immediately was how high the opening gates were of this school. I shrugged it off, since it was an elite school, security is probably more stern.

My parents were already out of the car chatting with whom I presumed to be the headmaster. I lingered in the car for a few more moments before finally deciding to come out.

I caught bits and pieces of their conversation, my parents were saying how they're sure this school would be good for me and how much they loved the architecture of the building.

"- and this must be Katsumi!" The Headmaster patted my head.

My mother gave me a stern look, which obviously said, _be polite or else!_

"It's my pleasure to be attending Cross Academy Headmaster Cross…"

"Just call me Kaien!" _Is this guy for real? He's so easygoing…_

He excused himself momentarily giving my parents and I some time together before they leave.

"Behave yourself young lady, even though you're living away from us- we'll still check in every now and then"

"and don't forget to _call_ us every once in a while. I don't want to be unable to recognize my own daughter when she comes home during the break" my father added

"Call especially if there's an emergency. We'll always have time" my mother finished

"Are you guys done yet? You sound like I'm heading off to military camp!" I joked.

"You just grow up so fast" said my mother.

I hugged them goodbye, and watched them drive off until the car became a distant dot.

My suitcases were already taken care of, so I just had to find my dorm now.

_This might not be so bad._

* * *

The first thing I noticed about the students was that they were all in black uniforms. I mentally sighed, realizing I too would be wearing the female uniforms. _At least they're cute I suppose._

The second thing I noticed was not how big this school was, I noticed how GIGANTIC this school was! My stomach dropped when I realized I wouldn't be able to find my dorm.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a small brunette.

"Are you by any chance Miss Saito?"

I nodded dumbly, noticing a tall silver hair boy next to her.

"Hi! I'm the school prefect Yuuki Cross, Headmas- I mean daddy, told me you must require some assistance finding your dorm" she beamed

"…I mean not that you're stupid or anything, it's just that you're new and…"

"I'd actually really appreciate the help and please just call me Katsumi!" I smiled.

"and what's your name?" I asked turning to the silver haired boy.

The boy ignored my question. I awkwardly stood there trying to think of something to say.

"Don't be so rude Zero! You're a prefect too!" Yuuki attempted to punch his side, but he easily blocked her.

That's when I noticed the big white gates up ahead opening and a swarm of girls growing larger and larger. I heard things like "Idol!" or "You're soo cool Wild! Look over here!"_I wonder what the big commotion is about._

Yuuki and Zero seemed busy arguing. I didn't want to disturb them so I walked over to see what everyone was so excited about. _Maybe a local celebrity came to visit…?_

I managed to push by the crowd, I could saw a few male students dressed in a clad white uniform walking by. I gasped, I could immediately see what everyone was screaming about. Each and every one of them were beautiful- even the male students.

"BANG!" The blonde haired one made a gun sign with his fingers and flirtatiously pretended to shoot a girl to my left.

"Me too Idol! Me too!"

"Get out of my way!" A couple of the girls pushed passed me, and I didn't catch myself in time so I feel.

_Ouch…_ I scraped up my knee a bit, but I knew it could've been worse. I should just be thankful I wasn't trampled to death by the other girls!

"Are you alright?" One of the brown haired boys from the night class was looking down at me.

His blue cerulean eyes showed no emotion. He had brown hair that was sticking out in many different directions… but it kind of worked for him. Just like the rest of the night class, he was gorgeous.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch" I finally found my voice. I stood up, and found myself a few centimetres shorter than him.

"Shiki, let's go" A small pigtailed girl said as she walked towards us.

"Are you okay Katsumi?" A very bewildered Yuuki appeared next to me. Her eyes widened when she saw the small trickle of blood running down my shin.

"You have to get that cleaned up right away, common, let's go" she said urgently

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch" I reassured.

"We have to clean it right or else i-it could get i-infected!" Urgency was laced in her voice.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that the whole night class had stopped moving. The fangirls were still screaming but paid no attention to the whole exchange with Yuuki and I.

"What's the holdup?" Zero asked annoyed.

"Katsumi scratched herself. Zero you keep watch while I take her to the girl's room to clean up"

Zero nodded knowingly looking somewhat angered.

"Alright! Everyone keep moving!"

I let Yuuki usher me to the direction of the girl's room. Shiki was already walking away with the girl with pigtails at this point. He turned back and starred at me for a bit. I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash red for a moment, but it must've been what was left of the sun playing tricks on my eyes.

* * *

After Yuuki cleaned the scrape on my knees, she showed me to my dorm. She acted like nothing had happened, but I could still tell something was bothering her. Against my better judgement, I decided against asking her what was wrong.

"Katsumi?" I realized Yuuki must have been talking to me while I zoned out.

"Sorry Yuuki, I'm just really tired from the car ride here" I apologized. _And everything else that's happened up to this point…_

"Oh it's okay, I was just saying how you don't have a dormmate since you transferred in late" She said cheerfully.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you a lot and it shouldn't be too hard making new friends. The students here are really friendly" She added when she saw my crestfallen expression.

"I must be really burdening you. Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you…"

"It's not a problem Katsumi! I'll leave you to your unpacking now and remember class starts at 8:30 sharp. I'll come to your dorm to show you where your first class is" She beamed.

I said my goodbyes and with that I was alone again. _Unpacking can wait, right now I want to take a night relaxing bath._

I watched the pink tinted bubbles swirled into the drain as I pulled the plug out. Thoughts of what happened today still plagued my mind. Even though I didn't show it, Yuuki's reaction to my scraped knee also really frightened me. There just wasn't something… right about the students in the night class.

Before leaving, Yuuki had also went over some rules with me and gave me a general run through of the dorm area and how classes worked. The sun and moon dorms were separate. The night class occupied the moon dorms and only took classes at night.

My bags were all unpacked by the time I changed into the school uniform as I got ready for my nightly walk. Yuuki's had also mentioned to me that going out after dark was forbidden, which was understandable as there was also a similar rule at my old school, just less strict.

I opened the window as I prepared to climb out (I also did this regularly at my old school). I looked down and to my pleasure it wasn't that far of a climb. _Whew… exactly what I'm used to._

I didn't really know what was in store for me tonight, but I could've never guessed that my life would be changed forever.

* * *

A/N: whoot first chappie up! I will be loosely following the plot in the manga/ anime, I just won't go by episode by episode. The first couple chapters will be exceptions as there will be some scenes without the OC and Shiki (they interact next chapter !). It might be slightly Aidouxoc, jjjuuuustt slightly- you'd have to squint to see.

Let me know what you think = ) too short? too long? (okay probs not that..)

please please review! Thank you!


	2. Second night

"Are you alright?" I asked emotionlessly. A girl with waist length black hair and a side part had fallen just as I was walking by, probably pushed by the fangirls.

She was probably a new student as she hadn't even changed into the school uniform. _ It's rare for a student to transfer in this late during the school year. _She looked at up at me startled expression.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch" She looked down at her shin, a drop blood already starting to roll down to the sides of her knee.

I felt a sudden pang of thirst. _I've taken the blood tablets today… perhaps I should take another once I get back to the dorm area._

"Shiki, let's go" Rima said. The night class had stopped moving, either curious as to why I was moving so slow or because they smelt the blood.

"What's the holdup?"

"Katsumi scratched herself. Zero you keep watch while I take her to the girl's room to clean up" said Yuuki. _So Katsumi is her name…_

Yuuki started tending to the girl immediately for obvious reasons. She hadn't seemed to notice that the whole class had stopped moving.

"Did you forget to take your tablets?" Rima asked as soon as we were far enough from everyone.

"No I haven't"

"Your eyes are turning red" she said

* * *

"…!" I bit back a loud scream as I slipped while trying to climb out the window. _Okay… maybe this isn't what I'm use to back at my old school!_

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I feet made contact with the ground. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes so I wouldn't trip and fall flat on my face. Delayed embarrassment washed over me as I recalled the events from earlier today.

The school really was beautiful, especially at night. Shadows were cast upon the east side of the building making this school seem even more mysterious, the full moon only added to the effect. I continued walking. I had been so enticed by the scenery that I hadn't realized I had walked off into the secluded area near the moon dorms.

_Wait- what's Yuuki and those two girls doing out here at this hour? _ When I got closer, I realized that Yuuki had a staff pointed at a blonde boy with blue eyes who belonged in the night class.

"KYYAAA Idol said we smelled nice!" The two girls screamed.

"Yuuki is everything okay?" I ran up to the petite girl.

"What are you doing here Katsumi?" She asked bewildered.

Before I could say anything, the blonde haired boy cut me off.

"What's a cute girl like you doing out so late? You were the girl from earlier today, Katsumi was it?"

"Aidou, don't you dare! Taking blood on school grounds is prohibited!" _Taking… blood?_

Aidou ignored her and continued to stare at me.

"Why don't you come over here" For a second, I could've sworn his eyes glowed. I found myself walking towards him, stop by step. I couldn't move to my own according.

_W-what's happening? _

"Aidou stop!" Yuuki cried. She was forced to drop her staff as I neared him.

_W-why can't I stop moving? _I tried to break eye contact with him, but I couldn't. I just continued staring blankly ahead.

"That's a good girl"

"Aren't you taking this a little too far Aidou? geez" said the boy with the darker blonde hair next to him. He had kept quiet up until now, probably deciding this was an appropriate time to speak up.

"I'm just having some fun Kain, plus I'm thirsty" _T-thirsty? What? _

His eyes turned blood red, while fangs were protruding out of his slightly opened mouth.

"What? Vampire?" The two girls up to this point had been gushing about how dreamy Adiou looked, failing to notice the scene before them up until now. They screamed and fell limply onto the ground.

_Vampire? They don't exist! They can't exist! Someone please… help me! _Yuuki was froze, frantically warning Aidou to stop. She was probably scared he'd hurt me if she made any sudden movements.

I never knew personal space was such a luxury, especially since I had none now. Aidou had one hand on my waist, while my body voluntarily craned its neck so he had easy access to my veins.

His mouth came closer to my neck. I shuddered involuntarily when I felt his warm breath.

_N-no…!_

I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what's going to come next.

_Vampires don't exist. They don't exist! They don't- _

Then it happened. I felt a sharp pain as his fangs made contact with my skin drawing blood.

I gasped, managing to take a step back from the pure shock of being bitten. A twig branch broke loudly as my foot made contact with it.

Though I had been aware of what was happening, I had no control over my body. _No! I won't be food for a vampire. _

"No!" I shoved Adiou back, the look of surprise crossing his handsome features.

"How did she break my trance…?" he muttered quietly.

"Not a step closer vampire" I don't know when Zero showed up, but he had his gun pointed to Adiou.

"Look what you've done Adiou, Kaname isn't going to be please with you" sighed Kain. He slide his hand across his hair in frustration at the whole situation.

I staggered back, tripping at my own two feet. I found myself on the ground, clutching my neck.

I flinched when Zero fired his gun, missing Adiou, who seemed a bit frightened.

Yuuki tried to pacify the whole situation while Zero kept his eyes on Adiou and Kain. He looked like he was going to really shoot them this time- and not miss.

"Your bloody rose, would you please put that away?"

"Kaname I …." Kaname interrupted Yuuki as he continued talking calmly

"I'll even escort these fools to the Headmaster for their punishment, is that alright Zero?"

Yuuki turned back to Zero as he begrudgingly lowered his gun.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Yuuki, I'll have Seiren modify the two's memories" He gestured at the fainted girls. A girl with lilac hair suddenly appeared and started tending to the two girls.

"It's not a problem Kaname! I'm just doing my job" she laughed trying to smile.

"Are you alright?" He inquired turning to me.

When I said nothing, he continued talking "You must be really frightened".

He offered his hand to me, but I immediately out of impulse slapped it away. _T-they're all vampires! _

"You can't act so rude to Kaname" said Aidou angrily

Kaname turned to Aidou giving him a warning glance before suggesting to Yuuki that I be taken to the Headmaster to treat my wound.

_They're going to erase my memories! I-I don't want them to!_

"Are you going to erase my memories as well?" I asked meekly, finally standing up.

"It's up to the headmaster. It would be in your best interest if you didn't remember what happened tonight though"

* * *

I waited outside the headmaster's office with Yuuki as she helped me clean off a bit of blood on my neck. I touched the wound tenderly, find out that it really wasn't that deep.

"There as good as new" she said brightly putting a band aid on the wound.

"Yuuki… are the students in the night class all really vampires?"

She looked as me surprised at my question before answering quietly.

"Yes, the entire night class Katsumi…" she nodded.

"So vampires do exist… they're not a myth or merely a legend" I said more to myself then Yuuki

"It is the headmaster's dream to see humans and vampires co-exist peacefully with one another. That is why we have a night class"

"Yuuki… what do you think is going to happen to me?" The girl looked at me, uncertainty clouding her eyes.

"Well… this hasn't ever happened before, so I'm guessing they're going to modify your memories" She said hesitantly.

I looked down, saddened by the news. _But they're my memories… how can anyone have the right to change or even take them away?_

I felt as if they were going to take something personal and very precious to me. Yes- it's true, I was still very much frightened, but…

Tears started streaming down my face. I hadn't even realized I've been crying until I felt the moisture streaming down my cheeks.

"Ahhh Katsumi, please don't cry! It doesn't hurt at all- you won't feel thing" Yuuki said, trying her best to reassure me

"Headmaster wants a word with you" said Zero. He looked annoyed at the whole situation itself.

I entered his office with Yuuki and Zero. Kaname was in the office as well. It looked like I had just interrupted a very important conversation.

"Hello Katsumi! How are you feeling" asked Headmaster Kaien cheerfully.

"I feel alright now. Thank you for asking" I slowly said.

"Do you know why you're here? You disregarded the curfew and now you've found out about the night class"

"Yes" I said solemnly.

"Very few people have ever found out the true nature of night class, and those few that have usually have their memories modified" I felt tears newly formed tears threatening to spill.

"It's for the best Katsumi. It's a big secret to keep that could potentially really burden and harm you in the process" he added, eyes softening once again

He turned to Kaname, "what do you suggest we do?"

"Headmaster, this school was created so humans and vampires could get along and exist peacefully with one another- we could let her keep her memories for now" I never noticed how Kaname spoke with an air of authority and power before up until now.

"- and if she fails to keep the night class a secret, we'll modify her memories immediately" he added. I shivered at the thought. _It sure doesn't sound painless like Yuuki had described._

"That's complete crap Kuran. Her knowing just puts everyone else at risk" said Zero angrily. I jumped at the sound of how angry his voice sounded. _He's right though… I've also burdened Yuuki and him enough… it's only been my first day here at the academy and I've already caused so much trouble… for everyone_

"That's enough Zero, what do you want to do Katsumi? You've been awfully quiet"

"I-I… " I paused a few seconds to look at everyone before I continued

"Whatever you decide is fine as long as I don't burden anyone. Zero is right, I would be putting everyone at risk" A flash of surprise crossed his face.

"Alright then, now that I have everyone's input, I do think it's for the best that Katsumi not to remember what happened tonight. Don't worry Katsumi, we will only modify what we need, nothing more"

And then everything was black.

* * *

I yawned, fighting the urge to rest my head on the table as Yagari sensei droned on. As Yuuki had promised, she showed up at my dorm early in the morning to show me to my first class.

"Miss Cross! I'd like to advise you to try to stay awake in my class" he said, obviously peeved. Yuuki had her eyes closed and head rested on her arms.

We were in the same class, but had assigned seats, so I take a seat in the front of the class instead.

"Detention Cross, you too Kiryuu!" he stated angrily. I looked up to where Zero was sitting, he too was also asleep.

"What? What happened?" Yuuki stood up startled as the class started laughing.

_Did something happen to make them so tired this morning?_

All my classed had finally… FINALLY ended. I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion.

I started heading back to my dorms. Yuuki and Zero (okay, so he probably wouldn't have come with us anyways) were on their prefect duties so I was alone. I could tell the night class were about to come out because all the day class girls were started to gather near the moon dorms.

I walked away not wanting to repeat the incident yesterday. I've been falling a lot since getting here! _Or actually, it's only been once- or maybe twice. _I could've sworn there was another time where I've fallen flat on my buttocks. I quickly shrugged it off, who'd want to relive that?

Their fangirls started screaming as the night class continued their way to their classes. For the some reason, I was very uncomfortable at their presence.

I made eye contact briefly with Aidou. He seemed startled to see me. I quickly turned and left to my dorms.

_Wait… how did I know his name? I must've overhead his name in the sea of now screaming fangirls or something… _

"Kaname… do you think the girl remembers?" whispered Aidou

"I don't know, but I believe it'd in our best interest to appoint someone to keep an eye on her" Her reaction to Aidou and the night class didn't go unnoticed to Kaname.

"So you want me to follow her and watch her at a distance?" replied Shiki

"You don't have to put it like that, but if you notice anything weird, report back to me immediately"

"Why do I have to do it though?" he deadpanned.

"Hanabusa volunteered, but he's the reason for this whole mess. You're the only other person suitable for the job" Kaname sighed

"Okay"

"Start tonight, I have a feeling she won't be staying in her dorms"

"Isn't it forbidden for day class students to wander out at night?"

"Yes… but this one is very interesting. Go now and report back to me if anything strange happens tonight"

* * *

A/N: DUNDUNDUN haha :D more oc/ Shiki interaction next chapter! I need to rewatch the anime to make sure all the characters aren't OOC. Yes there was SLLLIGHHTT Aidou/Oc- but don't worry this is a Shiki/ OC fic. And no, Kaname is not interested in her in the least (att all)- there's something strange about her and he probably notices *hint hint*. The reason Kaien did not grill her about her sneaking out is because he figures it's the same reason as the two girls who did. Real reason revealed next chapter!

I made this chapter longer ^^, I'll try to do that for all my chapters, but for now, PLLEEASE review :D I'll give you all virtual cookies ^^ help me make my dreams come true by helping me reach a total of 6 more reviews for this chapter! ( I hope I'm not being too greedy haha..) and please give me critique!

PS- I will come back to edit any grammar and spelling mistakes later! I just wanted this up quickly = )

Thank you LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams, Demonic Angel 7, black-rose-angle, Alliana2312 for the kind reviews and again to Alliana2312, black-rose-angle, Demonic Angel 7, MinjiMZnc, .AloisLover, The Goddess Of Flash for the favorites and follows! =) 3


End file.
